Multi-speed transmissions are known to use a plurality of planetary gearsets, selective couplers, interconnectors, and additional elements to achieve a plurality of forward and reverse speed ratios. Exemplary multi-speed transmissions are disclosed in US Published Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0072732, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,527, titled NINE SPEED AUTOMATIC TRANSMISSION WITH SIX TORQUE-TRANSMITTING MECHANISMS, and US Published Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0047440, now U.S. Pat. No. 9,625,007, titled MULTI-SPEED TRANSMISSION, the entire disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
It is known to provide multi-speed transmissions with planetary gearsets including cooperating helical gears that generate axial thrust loads when transmitting torque. Gear teeth having greater helix angles may reduce noise, but result in higher axial thrust loads. Such helical geared planetary transmissions typically resolve axial thrust loads through the transmission housings and adjacent cooperating components (e.g., thrust washers, ball bearings, etc.). As such, these load bearing components must be designed to support these thrust loads, thereby adding cost and complexity, while reducing reliability. Additionally, these transmission housings are typically formed of aluminum which requires additional axial clearance between the planetary gearsets due to differences in materials and associated thermal expansion coefficients.